Prisma
Prisma is a devious and jealous Crystalmaster who appears as an antagonist in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is voiced by Megan Hilty. Biography Prisma first appears in The Mystic Isles as the main antagonist. For much of her life, Prisma became determined to cover all the Isles in the Mystic Isles in Crystals to make the most powerful magical jewels ever. Knowing the harm this would cause to the other inhabitants, Azurine tried to make her reconsider, but Prisma would not listen to reason. Because of this, Azurine stripped her of her Terra Crystal and her powers to escape the Protectors. Prisma recognizing that her sister is the evil Crystalmaster but gets apprehended by Sofia and Skye, who turns her over to the Protectors. Prisma blames Sofia for her defeat and vows to return for revenge. Prisma meets a shape-shifter named Twitch, who objects that can restore her power if brought together. Twitch fails to retrieve the first of the Wicked Nine but steals Sofia's Necessi-Key, which Prisma uses to escape her tower and travel with Twitch to find the rest of the Wicked Nine. Wormwood teams up with Prisma and Twitch to receive the third wicked nine object. In the finale "Forever Royal", Prisma is later tricked by Vor to release her spirit so that way Vor can have a living host to possess to spread her evil around the world. She mind controls Chrysta to call Sofia to let her know the danger and traps the Protectors in a barrier for them to not be able to get out. She later tries to mind control Sofia's family but Sofia breaks the spell. However, Amber comes up with the idea of trapping Vor in Sofia's amulet similar to how Elena was trapped. The plan succeeds but Vor drags Sofia with her in the amulet. Sofia is them able to defeat Vor and Prisma is finally free from Vor's grasp. They are both saved by Cedric and Prisma remorsefully turns herself into the Protectors where she is then incarcerated. Personality The most defining trait in Prisma's personality is her envy of her sister's talent and desire to outshine her. She is selfish and callous to the point where she doesn't care about the harm she causes to fulfill her goals as shown when she wanted to cover the entire Mystic Isles in crystals despite knowing the harm it would cause both the inhabitants of the Mystic Isles and the Ever Realm, and her self-centered nature seeks admiration and recognition in order to outshine her sister. She is also shown to be intelligent as shown when she got Amber to do what she wanted by taking advantage of Amber's envy of Sofia and greedy desire to have what Sofia has for herself. It's also shown that her selfishness has made her sadistic to the point where she enjoys fulfilling her goals more when she hurts others to fulfill them and shameless enough to expect people she has hurt in any way to do her favors. However, she also puts up a facade of sweet, innocent politeness in order to trick people, and even upholds her mannerisms when her mask is off. She also does appreciate some help, as she is loyal to Twitch. She is also shown to have a degree of defiance when confronted by the Protectors. Her vanity can be used against her, as Amber distracted Prisma by rubbing her ego the wrong way, and she has no real honor, as the crystal she promised Amber originally had no magic at all. When she is defeated, she swears revenge on Sofia, blaming her for what she's lost and not recognizing her own misdeeds. Gallery The Mystic Isles 9.png|Prisma's evil grin. The Mystic Isles 11.png The Mystic Isles 15.png|"This is all your fault, Princess! And don't think I won't remember it." Trivia *Prisma is the second character in Sofia the First to be voiced by Megan Hilty, who also voiced Princess Charlotte in "Beauty is the Beast". *Like Princess Ivy, Prisma acts as a foil for Princess Amber in the special she debuted in. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil